


才私有你

by Half_Past_5



Category: R1SE (Band), 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Past_5/pseuds/Half_Past_5
Summary: 周震南把友谊和欲望胡乱杂糅，塑造成爱情的模样，他说自己是姚琛丢失的那根肋骨，姚琛便深信不疑。
Relationships: 琛南旧事 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	才私有你

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
＊pwp，无任何剧情可言  
＊半现实向，有双性设定，请注意  
＊含有直白的性场面描写，OOC，谨慎观看

在16岁就认定自己遇到一生挚爱是否为之过早。

姚琛摇头，挚爱来临的时间不该用你的年龄判断。有的人遇到他的挚爱在16岁，也有的人是在60岁。

能不能活到60岁还不一定。窝在床上半睡半醒的周震南抱着被子嘟囔，他睡相不太好，全然不知自己上衣已经被蹭到胸口。

姚琛从背后抱住周震南，抓着那人小他整整一号的手摊开：这位朋友，我看你骨骼清奇，将来必定事业有成，家庭美满，儿女双全，活到120岁呢。他描摹他的掌纹，两横两弯，指尖轻轻划过皮肉，酥酥麻麻的。

周震南被逗乐了，拿脚底轻轻去蹬姚琛，结果一下子被抓住，随着姚琛轻松翻身，周震南的整条小腿被自然而然架在人肩膀上。

他身板好小，脚腕细幼白嫩，姚琛几乎一手圈住，可屁股和腿根偏生得圆润饱满，手掌去捏都要溢出一丢丢滑溜的软肉。

真的。因为钻进周震南宽大的上衣里，姚琛的声音含糊得像蒙了雾。我是从100年后来的姚琛，同你结过婚生过子的。

你别姚琛我了。那人咯咯笑，浑身都在抖，小小双乳蹭在姚琛脸上，痒得不行。他去吸吮他的乳肉，舌尖逗弄着乳尖，仿佛确实能吸出点什么来。

说不定真有可能。姚琛思考着，该有的都有呢。拨开身下人两瓣花唇，双指揉捻着充血泛红的阴蒂，姚琛毫不意外感觉到周震南晃着腰将饱满的阴户往他手指腹送去。

是藏在下身密丛里的，他的伊甸园，paradise。姚琛自觉描述不够详实，又补充，better than paradise。

他看上去好幼。这是公司练习室里初次见面姚琛对周震南的第一印象。

齐流海，小骨架，肤白唇红。

说不上来是不是性格本身爱照顾人的原因，姚琛潜意识里总想给人当哥。而眼前这个乖顺的中学生幼小软乎到仿若汤团化形，显然极度容易激发姚琛作为兄长的保护欲。

结果人家根本不需要保护。

周震南和好多人在一起。他们将他簇拥起来，有说有笑，见他瑟缩着肩就把大一号的外套脱下来给人披上，而周震南理所当然地抓着别人递过来的外套拢了拢。

姚琛恰巧捕捉到了那转瞬即逝的娇憨神态。

好像女孩子。姚琛想。

“人和你的年纪差不多呢。”隔壁的练习生哥哥一言惊醒梦中人，“挺努力的男孩子。”

“喔。”他仅仅回了一字。哎，世事不尽如人意。

可我当你是妹妹。姚琛手指探进周震南的身体，那里有一处泉眼，永不枯竭的泉眼。梦里你是女孩子，很多很多个梦里都是，腿根白生生，阴唇湿漉漉。你骑在我身上喊我名字，喊我哥哥。

周震南浑身都给人以一种稚嫩感，肉肉的，小小的。肉肉的小小的脸，肉肉的小小的鼻，肉肉的小小的手。

再后来姚琛发现，原来周震南身上其他地方也是这样。肉肉的小小的乳，肉肉的小小的臀，肉肉的小小的逼。

抽出手指把肉穴里黏稠的淫液涂抹在周震南下唇。我要操你的逼，姚琛说。鼻尖抵着鼻尖，眼睛望进眼睛，他笑得人畜无害。太犯规了，清朗俊秀的青年人，说下流话都像在念情诗。

好，操我的逼。蛇一样把腿缠紧在劲瘦有力的腰间，周震南伸手去摸自己下身窄小的肉洞，外头汁水淋漓，里面雨量丰沛。

来操我的逼，周震南重复道。被白嫩幼小双指掰开的阴户一张一翕，吐出一泡性欲酿成的汁，顺着洞口汩汩流出，沾得会阴处也湿润泛着水光。

筋脉虬结的阳具勃起时又硬又热，周震南微凉的手掌心轻轻包住根部更是让姚琛下腹发紧。他就这么扶着他的性器，一下子全都吃进身体里。

人类的身体多奇妙，第一次插入时姚琛忍不住去摸周震南被撑开的穴口，发育不全的阴道窄小得要命，两指进去人都要娇气得喊疼的地方，竟能容得下整根阴茎。

倒是现在，不用过多前戏，手指指腹碾摁几下阴蒂居然已经敏感得往外冒水。

用进废退呢。周震南配合着姚琛的顶弄摆动腰肢，发出喟叹，好舒服，好爽喔。

那么喜欢吗。姚琛手掌捏了捏那白嫩圆臀，霎时间掐出两个红印子来，情色得要命。那以后天天都做，好不好？

好，晚上也插在里面，早上再把我干醒。周震南连眼神都露着痴态，他紧绞着在腔道里肆意抽插的阳具，轻启双唇舔咬姚琛泪痣附近那一小片皮肉。我要吃掉你。

姚琛总是非常纵容周震南对他身体部位的咬噬，甚至有些病态地想着被他吃掉也不是不可以，虽然嘴上不饶人但事实是周震南自觉咬重了都要问他会不会很痛。

口欲期得不到满足的小孩。姚琛也去嚼他耳垂的肉，他想念以往他戴的那些叮铃哐当的繁复耳饰。那别让我思春期也得不到满足喔。饱饱的酸胀感从阴道里头蔓延到腰腹，周震南狡黠一笑，摇着屁股磨穴心。

姚琛立刻就明白是什么意思了，阴茎捣入的力道重得要命，几乎整根没入抽出，一下下毫无规律可言，偏偏每次都堪堪擦过敏感点。周震南知道他肯定是故意的，生理性泪水被激出来好多，颗颗泪珠将睫毛也沾成簇。他觉得自己要被捅烂了，碎成碎片，或者粉末，黏在姚琛汗涔涔的皮肤肌理上。

其实和周震南交往前的姚琛经验少得可怜，把年少无知打过的擦边球全算上也不知道有没有10次。当初谁都没想到两人之中姚琛竟是更加无法抽身那个，周震南把友谊和欲望胡乱杂糅，塑造成爱情的模样，他说自己是姚琛丢失的那根肋骨，姚琛便深信不疑。

他们刚在一起的时候还是不知天高地厚的浑小孩，宿舍伸手不见五指的情况下，姚琛自己都不明白自己是怎么凭着那点猫咪叫春似的低低呜咽，巡着声源跌跌撞撞扑到周震南被面上的。周震南吓了一跳，差点叫出声来，意识到是姚琛，才抓住他的手小声哀求。姚琛，哥哥，帮帮我。

他摸到周震南是滚烫的，滚烫的勃起的阴茎，滚烫的溢水的肉户。幺儿，幺儿，我在。他一边牵着周震南的手去揉娇软幼嫩的阴唇，一边将小小身体往他怀里箍紧，现在他也是滚烫的了，他的梦成真了。

姚琛感觉到怀里那一小只又在咬他了，上面咬他的颈侧，下面咬他的阴茎。我要被你弄坏掉。周震南低着头嘟嘟囔囔，姚琛跟着一起低头才发现他们腹间全是周震南稠糊糊的白浊。

他将阴茎从濡湿的肉缝里拔出来，周震南迷惘地看他，眼里是雾蒙蒙的水汽，习惯被填满的阴户还热热的往外淌着汁水。怎么了，周震南问他。你猜呢，他吻周震南的小巧鼻尖，还是那样人畜无害的笑。

姚琛认真端详起小情人美丽的生理结构来，囊袋下原本深粉色的两瓣已经被操干得糜艳红肿起来，水淋淋的让整个下身都泥泞不堪。他将周震南的脚心放在自己肩膀，后者几乎马上明白他要做什么了。

姚琛不要，这样很脏。周震南试图挣脱，但马上就被姚琛钳住了，体型压制还是跟从前一样，软塌塌肉感腰臀斗不过肱二头肌和巧克力排块腹肌。

他用鼻子磨蹭他充血肿胀的阴蒂，他要和他下面的嘴接吻。乖，只舔一下。说话的气息就算了，还往那里吹气，故意往两边掰得更开。周震南好痒好痒，姚琛又在玩他，他能感觉到舌面正灵活地上上下下舔舐他的肉花，时不时又戳刺几下阴道口，仿佛他确实准备拿舌尖同他交媾。

阴道口突然间痉挛收缩，周震南连大腿内侧肌肉都禁不住颤动起来，他居然被姚琛舔到高潮。趁周震南快感未退，姚琛挺腰继续将阴茎埋进蜜穴深处操弄，一波接一波攻势愈加猛烈。你不要再……周震南的声音听上去已然带上哭腔，没过多久水液就潮喷出来，连姚琛的耻毛都被沾湿。

别玩我了，周震南又羞又恼又舒服，快射进来吧。就是要这样幺儿才会爽。巴掌拍打在臀肉上发出脆响，视觉听觉触觉都让姚琛满足得要命，在又一轮抽插之后姚琛终于将精液尽数留在周震南身体里。

每次性爱过后周震南就累得瘫在床上不想动，而姚琛则总是负责给他擦拭干净身体。他们赤身裸体相拥，包裹在同一张被子里小憩，像少不更事的年纪在海外那样。

他们都相信着，还会有很多很多个这样的日子。


End file.
